


Staring

by zaky



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaky/pseuds/zaky
Summary: Minho pulang kerja di tengah malam.





	Staring

**Author's Note:**

> Quick 2min berdasarkan lagu Blinking Game (walaupun nggak nyambung) (sori aku kind of buru-buru) (but still wanna write 2min)

Minho bisa melihat pergerakan kecil di tempat tidur.

“Kau sudah pulang.”

Kontan senyum terkembang di bibir pria jangkung itu, semua kesuntukan yang membebani dadanya tak lagi bersisa. Dalam satu gerakan cepat, ia meluncurkan kedua telapak tangan ke ranjang, memosisikan dirinya di atas kepala yang tersembul dari tumpukan selimut itu, kemudian memberikan kecupan hangat di pelipis. Bahkan di antara kegelapan, dia bisa melihat Taemin membuka sebelah mata. Sekali lagi Minho tersenyum.

“Apa aku membangunkamu? Maaf.”

“Tidak apa-apa.” Taemin menggulingkan badan ke arah sebaliknya, menjangkaukan tangan ke lampu tidur di nakas. Cahaya jingga tumpah-ruah dari balik penutup lampu, memberikan aksen hangat di sepanjang fitur wajah lelaki yang lebih muda, mengizinkan Minho melihat kaus tidur mana yang tengah dikenakannya. Itu kaus olahraga semasa SMA, kalau tidak salah. Milik Minho.

Taemin menyangga dagu dengan telapak tangan, mengecek ponselnya, sama sekali tidak menyadari Minho telah merayap di belakangnya. “Sekarang masih pukul dua, tidak biasanya kau—oof!” Konstruksi rapuh lengan-kepala itu ambruk manakala Minho menghamburkan lengan ke pundaknya, membuat Taemin sepenuhnya berbaring sedangkan si lelaki jangkung menghidu dan mencium sebanyak mungkin kulitnya. Tidak perlu waktu lama hingga dia mulai menggeliang-geliut. “Stop, Minho! Kau menggelitikiku!”

“Aku tidak mau berhenti,” bisik Minho dari lekuk antara pundak dan leher Taemin, meniupkan seembus udara lagi dan lagi-lagi menghasilkan cekikikan gemas dari kekasihnya. Entah bagaimana, setelah serangkaian gelitikan dan cubitan, dia berakhir di atas Taemin, menumpukan siku ke kasur agar tidak perlu menindihnya.

Berkat cahaya jingga lampu tidur, Minho dapat menemukan dirinya sendiri di manik mata Taemin. Refleksi yang tampak berbahagia dan sempurna. Minho tersenyum, mengusap kening Taemin sebelum mencium dahinya.

“Apa yang kaulakukan hari ini?” bisiknya, setelah mereka sekali lagi mengunci pandang. Mata Taemin berkerlip sesudah berkedip.

“Hanya ...”

“Hanya?”

“Hal-hal yang biasanya, tahu kan,” balas Taemin seraya mengalungkan satu lengan di seputar leher Minho, membimbing lelaki itu berbaring di sebelahnya, tanpa sedikit pun melepaskan tatapan. Tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan, namun Taemin tetap merendahkan suaranya, seolah ia tidak ingin mengusik kekhidmatan. “Tidak ada yang sangat signifikan, tapi hari ini Sunjin sungguhan menyebalkan dengan semua perintahnya itu, aku heran apa yang dia inginkan dariku.”

Minho tertawa, dapat dengan mudah membayangkan kekasihnya diam-diam memutar bola mata di belakang rekan kerjanya yang sudah lama diceritakan sebagai bajingan. Bisa saja Minho mencomot secuil insiden harian itu sebagai topik utama mereka malam ini, tapi dia lebih senang memperhatikan kilas-kilas jengkel yang beriak dalam mata Taemin saat menceritakannya.

“Apa yang dia lakukan?”

Alis Taemin mendekat, dahinya mengernyit dalam guratan halus. “Memintaku menyiram tanaman bodohnya, yang sama sekali bukan tugasku.” Bola matanya mengerling ke samping dalam rangka mengingat-ingat. “Mereservasi tempat di restoran Elegance, dan aku tahu itu untuk kencan bersama cewek simpanannya. Lalu ada kepala divisi pemasaran yang sangat ngotot ingin bertemu dengannya, rasanya hanya sejengkal sebelum aku menggampar kepalanya.”

Sekali lagi Minho hanya bisa tertawa. Dia mengelus rambut hitam Taemin. “Kau sudah bekerja keras.”

“Mm-mm.” Mata Taemin kembali menghunjam miliknya, bulu mata yang rimbun menggelepar satu-dua kali. “Kau sendiri? Tidak biasanya jam segini sudah pulang.”

“Aku sengaja melakukannya. Sudah lama sejak bisa mengobrol seperti ini denganmu, kan?” Minho menepuk lembut ujung hidung Taemin menggunakan telunjuk, membuat lelaki yang lebih muda mengerjapkan mata, tapi kembali memandanginya. Dalam situasi ini, percakapan terasa tidak lebih dari radio sayup-sayup, sedangkan yang sungguh-sungguh berbicara adalah mata mereka.

“Yeah, aku yakin orang-orang itu butuh pulang cepat sesekali.” _Dan lagi, aku merindukanmu._

“Benar, kan? Aku tidak mau pegawaiku bertumbangan sebelum proyek ini dimulai.” _Aku juga merasa bisa roboh jika tidak bertemu denganmu lebih cepat._

“Tapi proyekmu sudah hampir selesai, kan?” _Kau bilang kita bisa liburan akhir tahun nanti._

“Tujuh puluh persen. Aku masih harus ke Jepang beberapa kali lagi untuk meluruskan beberapa hal.” _Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah rencana liburan itu, sungguh._

Sinar mata Taemin meredup. Bibirnya terkatup, tapi matanya berkata: _Pembohong._

“Sungguhan.” Dan Minho merasa harus mengartikulasikannya. “Maksudku, tujuh puluh persennya. Kalau semua sesuai rencana, kami bisa menyelesaikannya di bulan November.”

Taemin memindah tatapan antara satu mata Minho dengan yang lainnya, seolah-olah berniat mengecek di mana keraguan serta harapan palsunya disembunyikan. Pada akhirnya, Taemin sekadar menatap mata Minho lurus-lurus, meminta kepastiannya.

“Aku janji.”

“Baiklah.” Sebelum mata Taemin sempat mengutarakan apa-apa, Minho meraup dagunya dan mengecup bibirnya. Memaksa kelopak matanya menggelepar tertutup. Jemari Taemin beralih ke akar rambut Minho; lelaki yang lebih jangkung sedikit mendorongnya, separuh menindihnya hingga dia yang berada di atas.

 _Dengar_ , Minho memadu tatap dengan Taemin di antara ciuman mereka, _aku bisa saja mengabaikan semuanya demi berdua denganmu, tapi aku tidak bekerja sendirian._

Taemin memeluk leher Minho dengan kedua tangan. _Aku tahu, aku hanya sedikit frustrasi._

Minho mencium bibir Taemin sekilas sebelum menjelajahi dagu serta pembuluh yang berdenyut cepat di lehernya, mengecup tulang selangka, lalu kembali lagi ke bibir. _Percayalah padaku_ , dia tersenyum seraya sedikit mengangkat kepalanya. _Aku juga sangat ingin bersamamu, karena itu aku bekerja keras._

Bagaimanapun, sebelum Minho sempat menciumnya lagi, Taemin menangkup kedua pipinya dan menatap matanya lekat-lekat, serius.

 _Lebih baik kita lupakan pekerjaan malam ini_. Ibu jarinya bergerak lembut di sepanjang tulang pipi Minho, bolak-balik. _Dan nikmati kebersamaan kita yang langka ini ...?_

Tepian jarinya berhenti di sudut bibir Minho dengan penuh makna. Minho meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menempelkan bibir ke telapak tangannya lama-lama, tanpa sedikit pun menggeser pandangan dari wajah Taemin yang berpendar jingga keemasan.

 _Setuju_. Minho membalik tangan Taemin dan berganti mencium punggung tangan itu. _Aku merindukanmu._

 _Aku jauh lebih merindukanmu_. Taemin menarik tangannya, hanya untuk meraih kerah kemeja Minho semakin mendekatinya. Jarak di antara mereka tidak lebih dari seembusan napas, mata mereka membakar jiwa satu sama lain dalam kobaran baru.

 _Aku mencintaimu._ Minho tersenyum.

_Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu._

Minho membelai sisi wajah Taemin. “Kalau begitu, tutup matamu.”


End file.
